


N'ouvre pas la porte

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, British Men of Letters, Drama, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, London, Men of Letters, Orphanage, Orphans, Violence, ghost Eileen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: C'est un UA qui n'en est pas un. C'est une chasse qui n'en est pas une. Et surtout c'est une histoire triste qui ne se termine pas si bien que ça...





	N'ouvre pas la porte

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un UA qui n'en est pas un...  
> Toujours l'univers de la chasse, mais une Timeline différente.  
> Ici, Sam, Dean et Mary sont comme dans la saison 12, même âges, attitudes ou autre. En revanche, Mick et Tim, sont de jeunes adultes, 17 ans, vivants toujours en Angleterre sous le joug du Dr Hess et Mr Ketch. (Adultes, eux aussi)  
> Et si vous avez du mal à imaginer un Mick si jeune dans votre tête, moi j'aime voir Mick comme Adam le joue dans une de ses séries. Pour ce faire, tapez dans Google Image :   
> « Being Erica Adam Fergus »   
> Et vous pourrez vous représenter un Mick si jeune.  
> Enfin, je voulais surtout vous annoncer que... Cette histoire est plutôt sombre. Très dure sur le plan psychologique.  
> Mon cerveau amoché invente des histoires trop hard, mais désolée pour vous, faut que ça sorte, alors voilà. Lisez ou ne lisez pas. Je vous ai prévenu...  
> J'ai beaucoup culpabilisé d'avoir écrit cette histoire, et de l'avoir en tête surtout. Puis, je me suis souvenue que j'ai lu des écrits bien pire que ça, donc je pense que ça devrait quand même passer...  
> (Et surtout, personne ne me lit, donc je m'en fiche un peu en fait...)  
> Je voulais le poster aujourd'hui en particulier...   
> Voilà...  
> Bonne lecture !...
> 
> Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.   
> (Un GRAND merci à ma Bêta Caly et ma première lectrice Litany Riddle !)

Michael « Mick » Davies avait une très bonne mémoire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout, par instinct de survie. Alors, en bon petit homme intelligent qu'il était, il réussit à refouler son enfance derrière une porte de son « palais mental », à l'intérieur de son crâne. Une porte noire, aux verrous et clous rouillés. Impénétrable.

Mais un jour, il revit Mary Winchester. Et la porte s'ouvrit. D'un seul coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il avait tellement renié ce qui se trouvait _de l'autre côté_ , qu'il reprit tout en pleine figure en même temps. Les souvenirs ressurgissaient en lui, morceaux par morceaux, tandis que lui se tenait dans le couloir de son palais, hurlant à plein poumon :

« N'ouvre pas la porte ! »

Trop tard...

 

**…...**

C'était il y a vingt ans. En ce temps-là, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Mick vivait en Angleterre avec son meilleur ami Timothy. « Vivait » n'étant peut-être pas le bon mot, le mieux serait « survivait ». Les deux garçons, orphelins, n'avaient toujours pas bougé de l'orphelinat au nom étrange de : _« Homme de Lettres »._ La directrice, cette sévère Dr Hess, avait une culture suffisamment avancée et des airs guindés au-delà de l'imaginable, elle avait donc nommé elle-même l'établissement en adéquation à son éducation sans faille.

Malgré leurs âges, Mick et Tim vivaient toujours à l'orphelinat. Personne ne les adopterait maintenant et ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'établissement en étant mineur. Ou même quitter l'établissement tout court, en réalité. Aussi atrocement ironique que cela puisse paraître, à cause du nom de l'orphelinat, les deux amis ne savaient pas lire. Une idée sournoise de Dr Hess, qui faisait en sorte que « ses enfants » ne sachent ni lire, ni écrire pour qu'ils soient plus difficilement adoptables. Ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement.

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient les plus vieux de l'établissement. Ils étaient surtout, et malheureusement, les souffre-douleurs préférés de Dr Hess et de son bras droit : Mr Ketch...

**…**

C'était un hiver froid et sombre dans la grande bâtisse inhospitalière aux murs de granites, et le sempiternel fantôme de l'orphelinat rôdait encore dans les couloirs. L'esprit n'était nulle autre qu'une orpheline, morte en ces lieux des centaines années auparavant. La jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'années, hantait l'endroit toutes les nuits. Et tous les enfants du château la connaissaient bien sans jamais en avoir peur. En réalité, elle était pour eux comme une sorte de phare en pleine mer, une personne semblable à eux à qui ils pouvaient parler n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Mais un jour, Dr Hess en eut assez de cette mascarade. Avec l'avis de son collègue, la directrice et lui engagèrent des chasseurs professionnels pour éradiquer l'esprit. Ils les firent venir de loin, du Kansas, en Amérique. Les Winchester étaient apparemment très recommandés dans la communauté des chasseurs et Mr Ketch paya leurs billets, facture au nom de l'établissement bien sûr, pour rameuter la petite famille à l'orphelinat.

Ainsi, Dean l'aîné, Sam le cadet et la matriarche Mary débarquèrent un jour des plus banal et des plus froid, en Angleterre.

Le matin, au petit-déjeuner, Dr Hess fit claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol carrelé pour se poster devant « ses enfants ». Lesdits gamins, debout et droit comme des i, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, attendaient patiemment que la commandante se mette à parler.

\- Comme vous le savez, le fantôme hante depuis trop longtemps les murs de ce manoir. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de mon cher Mr Ketch, j'ai fait venir trois chasseurs Américains pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre. J'attends de vous que vous vous montriez courtois et polis envers eux. Et bien sûr, que vos langues ne se délient pas en leurs présences...

Elle lorgna mauvaisement Mick et Tim, sourire sournois en coin, avant de reprendre.

\- Je veux dire par là, que si certains d'entre vous voient en ces trois nouveaux invités quelques aides salvatrices à d'hypothétiques tourments, cela sera vain. Sachez que j'ai toutes les situations en main et que la tentative, qui sera vouée à l'échec, sera également vouée à des tourments plus importants...

Un silence pesant plana et la directrice sourit. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Mick, qui lui baissa les yeux. Ravie, elle s'en alla. Les enfants se rassirent et déjeunèrent dans le calme. Bien que d'ordinaire leurs repas se composaient de très peu de nourriture, et pas ragoûtante, Dr Hess avait fait venir d'autres mets bien meilleurs pour faire bonne figure devant les chasseurs. Pour que ces derniers ne se doutent de rien, quant au mystérieux fonctionnement de son orphelinat.

**…**

Mick portait encore cette même chemise à carreaux noir et blanc, beaucoup trop grande pour lui et trop abîmée, tout comme son vieux jean et son T-shirt sombre troué. Tim avait des vêtements quasi-similaires depuis de nombreuses années également.

En cette fin de matinée-là, les deux compères étaient encore affectés à leurs tâches quotidiennes qui consistaient à nettoyer de font en comble la grande bibliothèque. Tous les orphelins étant illettrés, l'endroit en question ne servait qu'à Dr Hess et à Mr Ketch. Mick et Tim traînèrent leur chariot de ménage et commencèrent ensemble à frotter la pièce du sol au plafond, comme toujours. Ils passaient leurs vies ici, au milieu des livres, sans toutefois pouvoir en lire une seule ligne...

Au repas du midi, les orphelins découvrirent avec émerveillement de la bonne nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Et pour cause, les chasseurs arrivaient.

Mr Ketch en tête, faisait visiter les locaux à Mary, Sam et Dean. Ils découvrirent ainsi la salle commune où tout le monde prenait les repas. Et bien qu'ils étaient loin des deux garçons, Mick découvrit pour la première fois le trio en face de lui. Une boule d'angoisse lui tordit le ventre. Comme une vague d'appréhension et d’espoir. Surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur Mary. Même vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux comme ses deux fils, d'un débardeur gris et d'un simple jean, elle ressemblait comme à un ange avec ses cheveux dorés. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Comment saurait-il à quoi ressemble un ange, de toute façon ?

**…**

Tout commença le premier soir, la première nuit. L'esprit se montra plus vindicatif que d'ordinaire. En tout cas, c'était ce que tout le monde pensa à ce moment-là, lorsqu'un cri strident retentit dans les couloirs déserts. Mick se leva d'un bond, ne dormant jamais complètement, il courut jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, suivit de près par son ami. Allumant la lumière, il découvrit une jeune fille, Antonia, âgée de tout juste douze ans, étendue sur le sol, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond avec un air de terreur qui lui déformait le visage. Le fantôme se tenait à ses côtés, Mick tourna la tête vers elle, demandant avec désespoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

L'esprit grésilla et répondit vaguement, avant de disparaître.

\- Ce qui devait être fait. Le début. Tu me remercieras, plus tard...

Tim s'agenouilla aux côtés de Mick, qui tenta de réanimer l'orpheline, toujours en état de choc. En face d'eux, les autres enfants commencèrent à débarquer au fur et à mesure. Au bout de quelques minutes plus personne ne parla lorsqu'ils entendirent une paire de talons cogner contre les dalles du sol. Dr Hess, toujours vêtue de son tailleur impeccable, affichait un air fermé sur son visage. Derrière elle, Mr Ketch et les trois chasseurs débarquèrent à leur tour face à Mick, qui n'en menait pas large, bégayant à l'adresse des adultes.

\- Je... Je l'ai entendu crier et elle... Elle était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé... Le fantôme... Elle m'a dit...

Comme il ne terminait pas sa phrase, la directrice questionna.

\- Oui, Mr Davies ? Que vous a donc dit le fantôme ?

Il secoua la tête, préférant garder la révélation pour lui, en attendant de la résoudre.

\- Rien. Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Le contraire aurait était étonnant... railla Dr Hess.

Mr Ketch esquissa un sourire tandis que les frères Winchester s'agenouillèrent près de la jeune fille. Pendant que Sam et Dean interrogèrent Mick sur les événements survenus, Mary quant à elle se dirigea derrière le petit groupe. Ce fut là, qu'elle les remarqua...

Mick et Tim, tout comme la plupart des garçons de l'établissement, dormaient avec un vieux débardeur trop grand pour eux. Malgré l'avarice de Dr Hess, les dortoirs étaient plus ou moins bien chauffés. En réalité, une vingtaine de gamins qui s'entassaient tous dans la même chambre et dormant dans des lits à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ça réchauffait beaucoup les lieux.

Dans la panique du moment, Mick avait couru jusqu'au couloir sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une chemise, semblable à celle qui se traînait dans la journée. Ainsi, sous son débardeur trois fois trop grand et, plaçait derrière lui, Mary découvrit les marques sur le dos du jeune homme. Des cicatrices, récentes comme anciennes, de couleurs et de tailles différentes qui lacéraient ses omoplates et tous ses morceaux de peau visible. Même si son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce triste spectacle, Mary tourna ses yeux vers Tim, à côté de son ami. Et elle y découvrit la même chose. Perdue dans ses pensées morbides, elle ne vit pas que Dr Hess la fixait. La directrice s'écria alors, à l'adresse des enfants.

\- Mon Dieu, regardez-vous, tous ! Complètement débraillés et en pyjamas devant nos chasseurs Américains ! Ce ne sont pas les bonnes manières Anglaises que vous ai apprises ! Allons, retournez tous au lit et laissez les professionnels faire leur travail !

Les derniers arrivés quittèrent le couloir en premier. Quand vint le tour de Mick et Tim de regagner leur dortoir, la commandante leur lança un regard noir que ces derniers ne comprirent pas.

**…**

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner copieux dont les orphelins n’avaient pas l'habitude, la plupart reprirent le cours normal des choses avec les tâches qui leur étaient assignées. Ainsi, Mick et Tim repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Mais, pour une fois, la pièce n'était pas consacrée qu'à Dr Hess. Les chasseurs y avaient élu domicile, fouillant dans les livres de l'établissement. Les deux garçons s'attelèrent au travail, comme tous les jours, faisant fi des paroles des Américains en fond sonore. Les deux amis discutaient entre eux, réussissant à rire malgré tout, ils mirent quelques minutes à comprendre que Mary leur parlaient. Elle réitéra sa question avec gentillesse.

\- Vous savez où se trouvent les grimoires sur les esprits errants ?

Mick secoua la tête en répondant poliment.

\- Non. Désolé. Nous ne sommes ici que pour nettoyer, nous ne lisons pas les livres. Ils appartiennent au Dr Hess.

Elle sourit malgré tout.

\- D'accord. Merci, les garçons.

Elle disparut et ils reprirent leurs corvées. Et Tim, plein d'espoir, dit à son ami.

\- Mick... Tu ne crois pas que... On devrait profiter de la présence des chasseurs pour essayer de s'échapper ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas de suite. Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine suite à la faible lumière d'espérance que Tim venait de raviver, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Non. Dr Hess nous a bien fait comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si jamais nous échouons. Nous allons mourir.

\- Nous sommes déjà morts, Mick...

\- Tim, même si nous arrivions à nous échapper, ensuite quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait lire, ce qui poserait énormément de souci pour seulement se diriger en ville, quel que soit le nom de la ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvons d'ailleurs, ou même pour avoir un emploi...

Tim baissa la tête, l'air résigné et triste.

\- Je sais. Mais, je préfère mourir dehors, plutôt qu'ici. Je ne veux pas rejoindre les autres, tu sais, ceux qui sont déjà morts...

Oui, Mick savait. Et Mary aussi, désormais. Car la jeune femme était restée collée à l'étagère la plus proche des garçons, écoutant attentivement leur conversation avec mélancolie.

**…**

Une fois le travail terminé, Mick et Tim ramenèrent machinalement leur chariot dans le petit placard au milieu du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. L'un d'eux tira sur la ficelle pour allumer l'ampoule qui pendait lamentablement du plafond, pendant que l'autre commença à ranger les produits. Ils parlaient encore, tout en terminant leurs travaux, lorsqu'ils voulurent quitter la pièce, une présence les bloqua. Mr Ketch, avec sa carrure très imposante dans son somptueux costume hors de prix, se tenait à l'entrée du placard, souriant d'un air sournois.

\- Michael, Timothy... Je viens de la part de Dr Hess.

Il s'avança d'un pas et les deux garçons reculèrent le plus possible, jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond. L'homme se délecta de l'attitude qu'il provoquait chez eux et renchérit.

\- Elle veut que vous vous fassiez plus discrets. Les chasseurs ne doivent rien savoir sur ce qu'il se passe ici, compris ? Ils sont là uniquement pour virer la petite garce qui hante les couloirs. Rien de plus, au cas où vous auriez des idées folles...

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, collé contre le mur, son corps tout entier anticipait un potentiel coup venir. Cependant, même si Mr Ketch n'avait pas à proprement parlé un super cerveau, à défaut d'avoir des muscles, il savait pourtant que le temps n'était pas à laisser des marques sur les deux garçons. Mais comme l'Anglais devait néanmoins se défouler, il se contenta d'un énorme crochet du droit en plein dans l'abdomen de Mick. Ce dernier, même s'il s'y attendait, fut pris de surprise et son souffle se coupa sous l'effet du coup. Il tomba à terre, sous le regard paniqué de Tim qui s'agenouilla près de son ami. Mr Ketch marcha vers la sortie et rétorqua aux garçons.

\- Ne vous approchez pas des chasseurs. Je reviendrai vous chercher demain matin.

Avant d'essayer de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Mr Ketch quitta le placard en fermant la porte à clef de l'extérieur, derrière lui. Laissant les deux orphelins seuls, dans la minuscule pièce.

**…**

Ils avaient passé la nuit enfermés à l'intérieur, Mick se tenant l'abdomen, encore souffrant du nouveau coup de Mr Ketch. Tim avait passé plusieurs heures auprès de son meilleur ami, tentant de le rassurer, pour finalement s'endormir d'épuisement physique et moral à ses côtés.

Ce fut le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure qui réveilla les deux garçons, qui sursautèrent en même temps, découvrant l'Anglais sous l'arcade de la porte. Tout sourire, il dit seulement.

\- Dehors.

Tim passa devant, Mick marcha plus lentement, s'attendant à quelque chose. Il fixa Mr Ketch d'un air à la fois paniqué et presque menaçant.

\- Un problème ? cracha le bras droit de Dr Hess.

Le jeune garçon ravala péniblement sa salive avant d'avouer.

\- Non...

\- Tant mieux. Parce que, à ta place, je profiterais de la présence des chasseurs. Comme je ne peux rien faire de « marquant », pour le moment...

Mick fixa longuement son bourreau avant de finalement baisser les yeux.

**…**

Après les événements survenus la nuit même, Mary réussit à avoir un entretient avec le fantôme. Elle s'appelait Eileen et avait vécu des centaines d'années plus tôt. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle était morte, elle avait peur de Dr Hess, comme tous les autres orphelins. Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'elle décida de ne pas « dire » à la chasseuse ce qu'il se passait. Mais de le lui faire comprendre, deviner. Et que, à sa façon, elle voulait aider Mick, car son heure arriverait en premier...

Maintenant que Mary avait un nom, « Eileen Leahy », elle en fit part à ses enfants. Et tous les trois ensembles, ils partirent vers le cimetière de l'orphelinat. La demeure ancestrale possédait là ses propres tombes. Car, les enfants qui mouraient depuis tant d'années au sein même du manoir, n'avaient donc pas de familles pour subvenir aux besoins des funérailles. Et la ville n'aidant pas entièrement les défavorisés, depuis maintenant des décennies, c'était l'orphelinat qui enterrait les corps des petits. En toute logique, la tombe d'Eileen Leahy devait s'y trouver et les chasseurs comptaient bien l’expulser comme d'ordinaire : en salant et brûlant les os.

Dehors, dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière du manoir pour se retrouver devant un grillage noir au portail bancal même pas fermé à clef. Les tombes, la plupart dans un état de délabrement avancé, donnaient un aspect lugubre au cimetière. S'ajoutant à cela, l'immense if sinistre, planté au milieu des sépultures qui rajoutait encore plus d'obscurité au spectacle. Les chasseurs déambulèrent au milieu des tombeaux pour chercher le bon nom, lorsque au fur et à mesure, quelque chose tiqua dans l'esprit de Sam.

Son cerveau de surdoué venait de comprendre une chose inquiétante, lorsque son frère s'écria, au bout d'une allée angoissante.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Mary se dirigea vers lui, pelle à la main. Sam les y rejoignit tout en continuant à lire les inscriptions sur les plaques. Alors que son aîné s’apprêtait à creuser, le cadet l’apostropha.

\- Dean, attend !

\- Un souci ? questionna la maman.

Sam parut à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. Il pointa du doigt les sépultures en expliquant.

\- Les dates. Il y a un souci avec les dates, sur les tombes.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Dean.

\- J'ai beau calculer encore et encore, mais pour toutes les tombes... Tous les orphelins ici, sont tous morts à l'âge de 18 ans...

Dean et Mary se lancèrent un regard inquiet et la matriarche questionna.

\- Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Vous pouvez le recalculer avec moi, mais oui... Tous les gosses du cimetière sont mort à leur majorité.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence... concéda Dean. On devrait attendre un peu avant de renvoyer la pauvre Eileen dans l'au-delà...

Mary aussi réfléchissait à quelque chose. Elle fit le rapprochement entre la découverte de Sam et sa découverte à elle, la nuit-même, concernant les marques sur Tim et Mick, ainsi que leur conversation dans la bibliothèque.

\- Sam, Dean, il y a aussi quelque chose que vous devriez savoir...

**...**

Mick et Tim n'étaient plus affectés au nettoyage de la bibliothèque. Mais pas question de les faire lambiner pour autant. Dr Hess les envoya au ménage des chambres que les trois chasseurs avaient à leurs dispositions dans l'établissement. Avec un nouveau chariot de ménage, les deux amis commencèrent donc leur tournée. Comme toujours, en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils ne savaient pas que le trio se trouvait en ce moment même au cimetière, alors les deux garçons rangèrent les chambres des Américains. Faisant le ménage, les lits et tout le reste. Toutes les pièces furent propres et prêtes bien avant que les Winchester ne reviennent.

Au repas du midi, les gosses profitaient encore de la nourriture que Dr Hess avait fait préparer pour donner bonne figure devant les invités. Lesdits invités qui d'ailleurs dînèrent eux aussi dans la grande salle, loin des enfants, à la même table que la directrice et Mr Ketch. Et bien que Sam et Dean discutaient avec les deux Anglais, Mary quant à elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d’œil dans la pièce, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dessert, que ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Mick. Ce dernier ne le vit pas. Trop occupé, comme tous les autres, à profiter du repas exceptionnellement bon, tout en bavardant avec Tim. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, que le jeune homme sentit une chose étrange, la sensation d'être observé. Inquiet, il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Mary. Et celui de Mr Ketch, assit à côté de la jeune femme. Et lorsque Mick décoda la menace qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme, il baissa les siens et reprit la discussion avec son ami.

**…**

À la table des adultes, Mr Ketch souriait à pleines dents face à Mary. Depuis l'arrivée des Winchester, l'Anglais passait son temps à faire du rentre-dedans à la matriarche, espérant sûrement avoir une relation avec elle avant son départ. Alors, lorsque la femme quitta enfin Mick du regard, elle demanda innocemment à l'homme assis ses côtés.

\- Les deux garçons du fond, ils ne sont pas un peu grand pour être toujours ici ?

Mr Ketch rongea son frein tout en conservant son sourire, en expliquant, avec son accent à couper au couteau.

\- Si, bien sûr. Généralement, si un enfant n'est pas adopté après ses 8 ans, il a peu de chance de l'être plus tard.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais au moins, lorsqu'ils seront majeurs, ils pourront partir d'ici.

\- Bien sûr ! mentit Ketch.

Mary continua de cacher son jeu avec ses questions sous-entendu.

\- Bien, bien... Et, dites-moi alors, les deux garçons du fond, ils ont quels âges ?

L'Anglais jeta un regard dans la direction des deux jeunes et dut réprimer un rictus devant la chasseuse. Il garda son faux sourire de Gentleman, en avouant.

\- Oh, vous parlez de Tim et Mick, deux adorables gosses, ceux-là. Je crois que Mick a plus de dix-sept ans, bientôt majeur, donc. Tim doit avoir un an de moins que lui, il me semble.

Mary esquissa un sourire en coin, sachant ce que cela signifiait réellement. Mr Ketch, quant à lui, continuait de dévorer la femme de ses yeux brillants d’excitation. Sa langue traînant avec un filet de bave, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr.

**…**

Cette nuit-là fut aussi mouvementée que la précédente. Voir plus. Dans le froid hivernal, au alentour de minuit, Mr Ketch pénétra dans le dortoir à pas lents pour marcher sans bruit vers ces cibles. Mick et Tim dormaient côte à côte, chacun dans un lit d'appoint qu'ils avaient rapproché pour se raconter quelques histoires le soir, avant de s'endormir. Bien que plongés dans des maelstroms de cauchemars, ils ressemblaient à deux petits anges, en train de sommeiller. Sommeil que l'Anglais se ferait un plaisir d'interrompre. Mick sentit une angoisse l'envahir, un système d'alarme biologique qui s'était mis en place d'année en année, au sein même de cet orphelinat. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un l’observait. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière de la lune dont les halos entraient par les fenêtres sans volet, éclaira un Mr Ketch angoissant et souriant. Mick allait crier, mais l'homme l'en empêcha, plaquant sa main contre la bouche du garçon. Cependant, Mick tendit son bras pour réveiller Tim, qui à son tour sursauta et s'apprêta à hurler. Ketch, plus rapide, agrippa Tim par la gorge, le priva ainsi d’émettre le moindre son. L'Anglais resta là, au-dessus des garçons, souriant dans la nuit en admettant.

\- Ok, alors maintenant, vous allez gentiment me suivre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Et si l'un d'entre vous ouvre la bouche, je tue son pote dans la seconde, compris ?

Les yeux exorbités de terreur, les deux garçons esquissèrent légèrement la tête pour dire « oui ». Ketch sourit derechef et se releva en attrapant les garçons par leurs T-shirt trop grands.

Pieds nus sur le sol froid, vêtus seulement de leurs pantalons blancs et débardeurs, les deux garçons déambulèrent aux côtés de Mr Ketch. Ils avançaient, tels des condamnés, en direction du cellier. Une minuscule pièce, dans le bureau de l'Anglais, qui servait à la base de débarras. Mais que l'homme utilisait uniquement pour enfermer certains gamins qu'il voulait corriger en privé. Bien que Dr Hess était au courant de ses méthodes sans pour autant les interdire.

Il poussa alors Mick et Tim à l'intérieur de la pièce exiguë aux murs de pierres nues et leur lança, en tenant la porte.

\- Les chasseurs commencent à douter. Même cette stupide Mary m'a posé des questions aujourd'hui. Alors vous deux, vous resterez ici le temps que leur enquête se termine.

Tim, transit de terreur, n'osa pas bouger. Mick, quant à lui, fit les gros yeux et s'exclama sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà fait pire...

Il souriait encore. Mick allait rétorquer, mais Mr Ketch l'en empêcha. Il ne vit pas le coup venir, la seule chose que Mick sentit, c'était le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

**…**

Trois autres personnes profitèrent de cette même nuit pour marcher en catimini dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'orphelinat. Dean, Sam et Mary s’engouffrèrent lentement dans le bureau de Dr Hess. Le cadet trafiqua la serrure pour entrer par effraction dans l'antre de la directrice. Ils y trouvèrent un endroit croulant sous opulence de la richesse anglaise, tout de bois travaillé, marbre et feu de cheminée. Un immense bureau impeccablement bien rangé était disposé au centre de la salle. Mary se dirigea vers ce dernier, tandis que Sam commença par fouiller les étagères et que Dean partit vers le comptoir, en se servant au passage un verre de _Whisky_ hors de prix.

Ils restèrent ainsi, farfouillant le moindre morceau de papier, durant des heures. Enfin, Mary tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle commença à lire le dossier en diagonale, puis le relut une première fois avec attention. Et encore, et encore, avant de finalement avouer.

\- Les garçons, j'ai trouvé une piste...

Sam, le premier arrivé à ses côtés, lut à son tour le dossier en diagonale. Le temps que Dean ne rapplique, le cadet comprit.

\- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas eu une seule adoption ici depuis plus d'un siècle ?

\- Non... En même temps, si tous les enfants sont comme Mick et Tim, cela signifie qu'aucun d'eux ne sait lire. Ce qui complique les choses, j'imagine. Et il n'y a eu aucune adoption depuis que Hess est à la tête de l'établissement. Les gosses meurent à leurs majorités et personne ne les réclament jamais, parce que... Eh bien, se sont des orphelins...

\- Attend... comprit Dean. Elle tue les gamins pour ne pas qu'ils soient libres ?

\- Ou qu'ils aillent dire au monde extérieur ce qu'il se passe ici... intercepta Sam.

\- Et il se passe quoi ? questionna mystérieusement Mary.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit, les trois chasseurs partirent en direction de la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Mary se surprit elle-même à chercher Mick du regard dans la pièce, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour suivre ses fils, elle faillit se cogner à la carrure imposante de Mr Ketch qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie à ses côtés. Il souriait niaisement en rétorquant avec malice.

\- Je savais bien que vous finiriez par tomber dans mes bras...

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais tenta de garder son sang-froid, pour demander le plus innocemment possible.

\- Vraiment ?... Dites-moi, où sont passés Mick et Tim ?

L'homme dut lutter pour ne pas paraître énervé, se forçant encore à sourire et avoua.

\- À l'infirmerie. Ils ne se sentaient pas bien. Vous savez, avec l'hiver, certains commencent à tomber malades.

\- Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une infirmerie. C'est là-bas que se trouve aussi Antonia, j'imagine.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La gamine qui s'est fait attaquer par le fantôme, la première nuit où je suis arrivée ici.

Ketch, dont les prénoms des enfants lui était parfaitement égale, fit semblant de s'en souvenir.

\- Oh, oui, exact. Elle est là-bas aussi. Ils vont bien.

Sous son regard libidineux, Mary le quitta pour rejoindre ses deux fils.

**…**

En début d'après-midi, Mr Ketch fit un petit crochet par son cellier privé avant de retrouver la femme de ses rêves dans la grande salle. Mais alors qu'il attendait dans les couloirs, il attrapa un mouchoir dans la poche de son costume luxueux pour enlever le sang qui maculait encore les jointures de ses mains. Dr Hess arriva à ses côtés, tout en claquant des talons, et analysa les doigts de son collègue. Elle sourit en demandant avec amusement.

\- J'imagine que Michael et Timothy sont toujours dans votre cellier.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à ce que la directrice n'annonça.

\- Il va falloir les en sortir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les chasseurs ont trop de doutes. Je sais qu'ils ont fouillé mon bureau cette nuit.

Ketch souffla de mécontentement.

\- C'était probablement une mauvaise idée de les emmener ici.

\- Peut-être, mais je voulais me débarrasser du fantôme. Cette fichue morte donne trop d'espoir aux gamins. Je devais faire cesser cette mascarade. Mais ces Américains n'ont rien de notre classe et ils passent leur temps à fouiner dans nos affaires.

L'homme continua de se nettoyer grossièrement les mains ensanglantées, en questionnant le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Voulez-vous que je les tue ?

\- Après avoir couché avec Mary, vous voulez dire ?

Mr Ketch prit un air blasé face à la remarque de sa patronne, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière lorsqu'elle expliqua.

\- Oui, je lis en vous comme dans un livre érotique ouvert... Dites-moi, sur votre échelle de torture, à quel niveau avez-vous abîmé les garçons ?

Il réfléchit consciencieusement avant d'avouer.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore utilisé le marteau et les clous, si ça peut répondre à votre question. Mais je comptais bien m'amuser avec mes cadeaux de Noël après le départ des Winchester.

\- Je vous conseille de repousser votre prochaine séance, il va d'abord falloir se débarrasser de ces trois là. Sans meurtre, si possible.

Elle fixa Mr Ketch un moment et partit en direction de son bureau. Il sourit en terminant d'enlever le sang sur ses mains.

**…**

Avant de regagner la bibliothèque, Mary décida de passer l'orphelinat au peigne fin pour trouver l'infirmerie. En réalité, elle la trouva bien vite. Mais dans un état déplorable. L'endroit en question n'avait pas dû servir depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Les lits, dont les ressorts ressortaient sous l'absence de matelas, étaient tous rouillés et délabrés. La pièce, qui par le passé devait servir de bureau à l’infirmière, n'était plus qu'une salle déserte, sentant le renfermé et la moisissure. Des vieux flacons désormais vides trônaient çà et là, en désordre, sous plusieurs centimètres de poussière.

Abandonnée. Tout était à l'abandon. Mary quitta l'endroit le plus vite possible, une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac.

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque déserte, et après avoir briefé Sam et Dean, Mary et ses fils retrouvèrent bien vite les autres dans la salle commune pour le repas du soir. Et encore une fois, Mick et Tim brillaient par leur absence, ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme. Avant de s’asseoir à leur table, elle fit part de ses doutes aux frères.

\- Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? comprit Sam.

\- J'en suis sûre. Ils doivent forcément être quelque part. Nous devrions essayer de savoir où, faire parler Hess, si c'est possible.

\- Quoi, ce bloc de glace ? railla Dean. Tu parles ! Elle ne dira jamais rien !

Mary inspira un bon coup et en voyant Mr Ketch apparaître au fond de la salle, elle eut une idée qu'elle dévoila à voix haute.

\- Je sais comment faire... Ce crétin de Ketch a des vues sur moi depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Si j'arrive à lui faire croire qu'il aura ce qu'il veut, je peux le faire parler.

Sam et Dean firent les gros yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ? bégaya Sam. Tu veux faire semblant de vouloir de lui pour retrouver les gosses ? Et si ça ne marche pas, tu ne vas quand même pas... ?

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça marchera. Depuis quand les hommes réfléchissent avec leurs cerveaux ?

Elle sourit et partit rejoindre l'Anglais. Dean, quant à lui, estomaqué, réfléchissait encore à la remarque de sa mère.

**…**

Il avait été tellement simple pour Mary d'éloigner Mr Ketch de la salle commune pour le traîner dans les couloirs déserts. Alors que l'homme fantasmait déjà sur sa future relation, la chasseuse gardait la tête froide tout en questionnant innocemment.

\- Avez-vous un endroit discret, pour... ?

Elle sourit faussement, il sourit de ravissement en avouant.

\- Ma chambre fera l'affaire.

Mais Mary, qui était surtout là pour chercher une salle secrète, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Rien de plus exotique ? Une cave peut-être ?

\- Ouh, je savais bien que derrière vos airs de maman chasseuse se cachait une parfaite petite...

\- Alors ? coupa-t-elle pour ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- Non, plus maintenant. Dégâts des eaux l'an passé.

La Winchester cherchait encore n'importe quel coin où les deux enfants pourraient être emprisonnés.

\- Aucune salle secrète ? Je n'aimerais pas que mes fils nous surprennent...

N'en pouvant plus, Mr Ketch lâcha sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Il y a mon bureau. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça sur mon bureau.

\- Comme tous les mecs... chuchota Mary en le suivant jusqu'à la pièce en question.

**…**

Mick, allongé sur le sol, transpirait à cause de la douleur mais également de la chaleur suffocante qui emplissait la minuscule salle. Tim, à ses côtés, était certes moins amoché que son ami, mais souffrait tout autant. La tête de Mick lui tournait, comme s'il se trouvait dans un affreux manège à sensations fortes, sans jamais pouvoir en redescendre. Il avait toujours ce goût de fer dans la bouche, probablement le goût de son propre sang et il avait mal absolument partout. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger, mais il entendait quelque chose. Quelque chose que Tim entendait aussi. Des bruits de pas, dans le bureau de Mr Ketch, des voix indistincts qui parlaient et qui... Riaient ?

Tim rampa jusqu'à l'entrée, essayant de voir par la serrure pour savoir qui se trouvait en présence de leur bourreau. Il posa la main sur la poignée pour se tenir à quelque chose et ne pas tomber par terre. Mick, toujours transit d'angoisse, eut peur que Tim ne fasse revenir l'homme. Dans une supplique fiévreuse, il baragouina à son ami.

\- N'ouvre pas la porte... N'ouvre pas la porte, Tim...

**…**

Mr Ketch aussi était au supplice, mais pour des raisons différentes. Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul avec Mary, il se jeta sur elle. Mais cette dernière le repoussa au bon moment, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte du cellier, caché dans un coin de la pièce. Elle découvrit également que la poignée était maculée de sang. Avant que l'Anglais ne s'en donne à cœur joie, Mary retrouva ses esprits de chasseuse et donna un immense coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui se plia en deux de douleur. Et avant qu'il ne commence à parler avec son horrible accent guindé, elle attrapa le premier bibelot immonde qu'elle trouva sur le bureau pour le lui fracasser sur le crâne.

Une fois Mr Ketch complètement K.O, elle se dirigea à pas rapide vers la porte du cellier. Elle l'ouvrit et une odeur atroce de sang, de sueur et de renfermé la pris à la gorge. Puis ensuite, elle les vit...

Elle bloqua quelques secondes, face au spectacle affligeant que ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter. Pourtant, avant toute chose, elle réussit à attraper le téléphone portable dans son jean pour appeler de suite ses enfants...

**…...**

Voilà les souvenirs qui revenaient avec déchirement dans l'esprit de Mick. Maintenant que la porte était ouverte, il se souvenait de tout. Comment Mary l'avait sauvé, lui et Tim, de l'orphelinat. Comment elle avait aidé tous les gosses, avec l'aide des frères Winchester. Ils avaient réussi à faire arrêter Dr Hess et Mr Ketch. Ils avaient également retrouvé la petite Antonia, planquée dans un des nombreux coins secrets de la directrice.

La plupart des enfants se retrouvèrent dans certaines familles anglaises ou dans d'autres organismes de meilleures réputations. Sauf Mick et Tim, qui suivirent les Winchester en Amérique. Mary ne voulait pas se séparer d'eux, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils vivent au Bunker avec des chasseurs. Elle les confia alors à la Shérif Jody Mills qui les éleva comme ses propres enfants. Et même si légalement parlant, elle devint leur mère, pour Mick sa seule mère resterait toujours Mary.

Avec les années et les chasses, la matriarche espaça ses visites chez la famille Mills. Tim réussit à trouver un emploi, après avoir appris à lire tout comme son ami, et il quitta la maison de la Shérif. Et puis un jour, Mick reçut une visite inattendue. C'était une semaine avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre dans sa tête, en se réveillant un matin, il découvrit le fantôme vaporeux d'Eileen devant son lit. La morte n'avait pas changé, en toute logique, mais elle ne réussit pas à faire ressurgir la mémoire enfouie à son ancien ami.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Jody maintenant âgée, répondit à un appel téléphonique que Mick comprit.

Mary était morte.

Pendant une chasse.

Il ne sut pas réellement où se trouvait les frères Winchester. Certains les disaient en Enfer, d'autre au Paradis, quelques-uns parlaient même d'un univers parallèle. Alors, lorsque Mick alla à l’enterrement de la chasseuse, il ne reconnut personne. Sauf Mary, reposant tel un ange dans son cercueil en bois.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit et que le fantôme d'Eileen se matérialisa à ses côtés. Et pendant que Mick revivait tous les fragments refoulés de son enfance, il garda ses yeux rivés sur la seule personne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa mère, et il dit au fantôme.

\- Merci.

Eileen tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Pour quoi ?

Mick sourit.

\- Il y a vingt ans, quand tu as attaqué Antonia, tu as dit qu'un jour, je te remercierais. Alors, merci. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait...

Le spectre grésilla et se glissa en face de Mick dans un souffle froid, de l'autre côté du cercueil, pour lui avouer ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- C'était pour faire porter l'attention des chasseurs sur toi et Tim.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi Tim n'est pas là ?

Mick retint ses larmes pour expliquer.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir. Il ne veut pas ouvrir la porte, lui.

\- Mais, s'il n'ouvre pas la porte, comment pourra-t-il guérir ?

Finalement, une larme coula le long de la joue de Mick, lorsqu'il répondit.

\- J'en sais rien...

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, vous pouvez reprendre votre souffle...  
> Désolée pour cette histoire.  
> Juste une chose, à la toute base, dans la première version de l'histoire, c'était Bobby qui se trouvait à la place de Mary. Mais finalement, je l'ai vite remplacé par la maman. J'avais également d'autres petites scènes en tête ou des actions un peu différentes pour certains paragraphes. J'ai surtout essayé d'écrire quelque chose de « soft », sans trop rentrer dans les détails et en faisant beaucoup de sous-entendus, car en vrai c'est beaucoup plus hard.  
> …  
> Voilà, voilà...


End file.
